Kotoko Utsugi
' "Dramatic Demon" Kotoko Utsugi' (originally from Ultra Despair Girls) is the Fighter of the Hope Pirates from Towa City, Japan. Nextgen Series Kotoko's grandfather was a Fanalis from Secco, who would be captured and sold as a slave to the woman who would become her grandmother. They gave birth to Kotoko's mom, who would continue serving as a slave and forced to give birth to Kotoko, who also continued the dark tradition. Kotoko found talent both as an actress, fighter, and dentist while in school, but was also a troublemaker due to the trauma of her background. She met friends while in detention, each with their own troubled home lives, and the six of them would run away from home and become the Hope Pirates. They would later meet Skaios, a child Sky God, and with his power, conquer their city and form the Sky God Pirates. Appearance Kotoko is 134 cm (4'5") tall. She has very long pink hair tied into pigtails and matching pink eyes with speech bubbles acting as the irises. She wears a pink hairband with horns, which is branded with the emblem of the "Fighter" class. She wears a frilled white shirt with a matching black jacket and skirt which both have pink accents. The jacket has the silver Warriors of Hope badge. She also wears mismatched pink thigh-high socks, and boots. She has unusual proportions and quite long limbs, which makes her more adult-like. Personality Kotoko is a hot-headed girl who loves "adorbs" things. She collects them and seems even slightly obsessed with the concept. Kotoko also has an odd speech pattern as she often starts to list off-topic facts she finds interesting in the middle of conversation. Sometimes they're vaguely related to the topic (for example, if the topic is too long speeches, she starts to talk about how things like elephant's nose and giraffe necks are also too long). Even still, her speech is clear and focused, unlike in the case of Jataro Kemuri. Kotoko acts cheerful, polite and happy. However, she is mentioned to have a bullying nature and she can be very mean and cruel. She is very mean to Jataro, even more than the others are, and she likes to tease Nagisa Shingetsu. However, she constantly tries to stay on Monaca's good side and praises her a lot. In truth, Kotoko despises Monaca even more for always "accidentally" saying gentle, and she was even willing to believe Haruka that Monaca was a traitor despite no physical evidence (though this was later proven true to her). Kotoko seemingly loved her stage life, but she doesn't like to talk about it and considers it a thing far in the past. She was pampered a lot and now has quite strict, demanding personality. She also has a habit of curtsying and being rather dramatic, which also hints at her past as an actress. It's actually heavily implied that a lot of Kotoko's behavior is just an act and, being a great drama student, she is very skilled at acting. Kotoko is one of the more intelligent members of her group, capable of acting cunning and understanding things a bit faster than some other kids. Due to her trauma caused by sexual abuse, Kotoko has a trigger for the word "gentle" (優しい yasashii), as the men who abused her had said they would be "gentle". When she hears this word, she becomes neurotic, and begins crying and screaming in fear, unable to calm herself down unless somebody hits her. Furthermore, she is sensitive to being touched in a "gentle" manner. Despite this, she can use the word "gentle" herself without any problems, and she could touch or hug other people provided they don't touch back. She is bitter because nobody helped her in the past and thus very paranoid of adults, believing they're all pedophiles. Abilities Kotoko is a capable fighter who attacks with her legs, able to perform fast kicks and even cartwheels through the air. Due to her Fanalis heritage, Kotoko's legs are much stronger than an average human, but not as strong as a pure Fanalis. If she is triggered enough by "gentle" behavior towards her, especially when she was rendered helpless by Haruka's medicine, she will enter a Dramatic Demon Fury and attack with faster, stronger attacks. Kotoko also possesses skill as an actress, as she liked to perform in school plays, and also found skill as a dentist, serving as one in Towa Hospital after the Sky God takeover. She can wield a tooth scraper as a weapon and cut through flesh. Trivia *Her birthday is June 13. *Her blood type is A. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Asians Category:Hope Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Fanalis